Confessing to the Girl
by SweetDevil01
Summary: "You know May, if you are really that desperate, I don't mind going with you to that ball" Drew smirks."Huh? Who do you think you are Drew! I am not desperate, and even if I was, you would be the last person I go with!" May screeched. "What I wanted to tell you was that I like you!" Dawn said. Will Drew ever be able to confess to May or will he have a change of heart? One-shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own this and the plot was totally on the whim. If I accidentally copied or got anything from someone else, my complete apologies!

* * *

"You know May, if you are really that desperate, I don't mind going with you to that ball" Drew smirks flipping his hair

May looked at him dumbstruck.

"Huh? Who do you think you are Drew?! I am not desperate, and even if I was, you would be the last person I go with!" May screeched

Wincing, Drew closed one eye and covered one ear. "Ow, that hurts. I'm wounded, May. Don't you know how many girls would die to be in your position?" Drew jokingly says trying to keep his smirk up to hide the pain that he was feeling from the brunette's words. It has been a while since he has fallen for May but she never saw him as anything more than a rival. It also doesn't help that his ego won't let him confess his feelings for her.

"Then go ask one of those "fan girls" that care so much about you!" May huffs then she turns around and stomps away.

Drew watched her leave then slumped down on the tree. Taking a sigh he thinks out loud "What am I going to do?"

"Gee, maybe you should just get over your stupid pride and confess to her" Dawn says popping out.

Momentarily startled, he flinches "Oh, it's you Dawn"

"Yes, its little old me. What, are you sad it isn't your sweet angel May that's here comforting you instead?"

Drew lets out a dry laugh.

"Come on Drew, you have been at this since when again? Oh right since that Pokémon contest where she whooped your ass, three years ago" Dawn huffs.

"I don't see you doing any better getting Mr. Stoic to return your feelings."

Dawn turns bright red. "Well at least I was able to confess my feelings to him, unlike someone here I know!"

Drew was silent.

"Come on Drew! You two have an awesome chemistry together! You two might be oblivious towards it, but everyone else around here can feel it from ten miles away! Come on, even Ash could see it and he is the densest person in the world!" Dawn cries out.

Drew chuckled. "Alright, I guess you have a point there, but this is May remember? Even if we have this "chemistry" as you call it, she doesn't see it that way at all and only sees me as a rival. No more, no less"

Dawn boiled "Then what do you plan on doing Drew? Do you plan on just sitting back forever and never telling her? Do you plan to just watch as some other guy snatch her away? Do you plan to just get kicked outta her life just like that? What are you going to do?" Dawn asks with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

Drew went quiet. Could he handle just staying a rival? Could he congratulate her in the future when she gets a boyfriend? What if he was no longer the most important person in her life anymore? What if there is another guy standing by her side in the future? Could he sincerely not regret it? No. He couldn't. He loved May! He can't just sit back and do nothing.

Drew looked at the ocean-haired girl crying by his side. Then with hair covering his eyes, he stood up.

Dawn looked up and was barely able to catch the whisper Drew said before dashing off with new desperation in his eyes.

Dawn smiled and wiped her tears away. Then a figure came out from behind the tree.

"You just had to butt in, and what's with those fake tears anyways?"

She looked at the person next to her then smiled. "Well its not my fault those two are taking forever to get through their feelings! Come on, you were sick of it too"

The man grunted.

"Besides" Dawn says with tenderness in her eyes "We owe them, since they were the ones that were able to help us get together."

*Flashback*

"Dawn, hurry up!"

Dawn laughs "Okay May, hold on! Geez, what kind of present is it that I need to run?"

"You'll see! Hurry, or he will leave!"

Dawn was perplexed but increased her speed anyways. Then she saw the green-head.

"Drew? I was rushed to meet Drew?"

Drew smirks "I know I'm amazing and everyone wants me, but it isn't me that your getting princess" Drew says leading her into the room. "Good luck princess, don't waste this chance"

With that he quickly exits and closes the door behind him with a click.

Dawn slowly turns around and froze. Oh my gosh. They didn't.

The crush of her life was just sitting inches away from her, reading a book.

"Paul" Dawn breathlessly lets out.

The purple haired guy looked up. "Dawn" he greets, then puts the book down and looks at her straight into her eyes.

Dawn looks down, a blush forming on her lovely skin.

"You had something to tell me?" Paul asks.

"Huh?" Dawn asks confused over the whole turn of events.

"Drew said that you had something urgent to tell me."

"Ah, um, well, you see..." Dawn stammers. Oh gosh, this is hopeless! He is just right there! It's just three words! I can do this! I can totally do-who am I kidding? I can't do this! What were those two thinking anyways?

Suddenly, there is a vibration on her phone.

"Ah, my phone, give me a minute Paul!"

"Hm."

She fumbles with her phone and opens it to see a text "Dawn, you got thus, always remember that and believe in yourself. You are amazing -Drew"

After reading that text she felt a lot calmer.

That's right. I decided to do this because I like him. I don't want any regrets. There is always a chance that he could like me too. I just need that courage.

Her nerves finally calmed down and she turned towards Paul then with a grand smile on her face she proclaimed "Sorry for the delay Paul. What I wanted to tell you was that I like you!"

*End of flashback"

Just saying he was flustered was an understatement. Then he collected his nerves and gave her a 90 degree bow apologizing how Pokémon was his top priority currently and didn't have time for a relationship yet. However, she worked hard and continued to follow Paul until they got to where they were now.

The man glanced at her "You better not start falling for him."

Dawn looked at him then grinned "What? Are you jealous, Paul?"

He looked away then in a low mumble "Of course, I would be jealous if my girlfriend was making eyes at another man that wasn't me."

If possible, Dawn's grin got even bigger. "Don't worry, you will be the one that I will always love!"

* * *

May, May, MAY! Where are you? A desperate emerald eyed guy thought while running frantically around the city. Finally, his eyes caught a flash of red sitting at a bench.

He slowed his pace down and saw that it was the brunette that was driving him crazy all afternoon. He took a deep breath before heading over to her.

"May" he said breathlessly.

She looked up wide-eyed. "Drew" Immediately afterwards though her eyes narrowed. "What do you want? If its another attempt to make me feel pitiful on not getting a date save it! I didn't want to go to the ball anyways!"

Drew couldn't help the smirk coming up to his mouth "Oh really now? That's a pity because I plan on going."

May sneered "So you found a girl after all, see like I said, stop messing with me." She stood up ready to go but as she was leaving, she was held back. Exasperated, she turned around threatening to yell but stopped in her tracks when she saw the expression on Drew's face.

"May, I do many things, but I do not mess around with my feelings." He let go of her hand now that he saw she was not planning on running away. "I didn't find another girl. I would never ask out someone I wasn't serious about. I don't change my feelings that easily either. This entire ball wouldn't even be worth it if I didn't go with the girl that I desired most."

May's caught her breath, no, he couldn't mean...

Then with every ounce of courage he had left, he closed his eyes and blurted out "May, I have fallen in love with you, please allow me the honor of attending the ball with you and claiming you as my girlfriend?"

Seconds of silence ticked by and Drew feared the worst. He slowly opened his eyes and saw May's face flushed. Perhaps he could have hope after all.


End file.
